Bennett Family
The Bennett Family is a main family in The Vampire Diaries (TV series). It is an old family, but it is not confirmed that it is one of the founding families even though Emily was in Mystic Falls when it was founded. The family originally were settled in Salem (Massachusetts), where witches were burned at the stake. When the witch trials began they relocated to the area where Mystic Falls is in 1692, where they lived in secrecy for 100 years. Family Tree The Bennett family bears an occult gift which leaps to second generations though female descendants, so that some of the women in the family are witches. Members of the Family *'Pauline Bennett': was ancestor of Lucy and Bonnie. *'Emily Bennett': was a 4th-great grandmother of Bonnie through Grams. She was the handmaiden of Katherine Pierce, as well as a powerful witch. She made the rings that protect Stefan and Damon from dying in sunlight. Emily and Damon made a deal in 1864. Damon would protect Emily's descendants and Emily would use her grimoire to protect Katherine by entombing her with 26 other vampires under Fell's Church. Emily was burned at the stake by the Founding Families. *'Amelia Bennett': was ancestor of Bonnie. *'Ernestine Bennett': was ancestor of Bonnie. *'Sheila Bennett': turns out to be a descendant of a long line of women suspected of being witches. Grams is also a witch. In the episodes Fool Me Once she and Bonnie preformed a spell to open the Church doors containing the vampires. After opening the door with a spell that let people in but kept Vampires from leaving, she had to open it to set Stefan free. The spell weakened Sheila and she died in bed later that night. *'Abby Bennett': is the daughter of Sheila Bennett and mother of Bonnie Bennett. She is a very beautiful woman, but also a troubled one. Her reasons for abandoning her Bonnie were because of her then-best friend Miranda, Elena's adoptive mother. When Elena was little Michael came to Mystic Falls in seach of the doppleganger. Abby Lured him out of town, and cast a powerful spell that nearly killed her. *'Joanna Bennett': is Lucy's mother. *'Lucy Bennett': is Bonnie's cousin, and is also a witch. She is the daughter of Joanna, and therefore is related to Sheila Bennett. She helps Katherine to get the moonstone in episode "Masquerade", because she owed her a favor. But she ends up weakening her with a spell when she touched the moonstone, when she realized a member of her family Bonnie Bennett, was involved. *'Bonnie Bennett': is a charismatic, good-natured and open minded girl that is shown to be very mature for her age. Bonnie is the daughter of Abby and granddaughter of Sheila. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a prejudiced person, since in more than one occasion she has demonstrated her antipathy toward people that she doesn't know. She is currently in a romantic relationship with Jeremy Gilbert. Gallery Ameliabennettgrave.jpg Ernestinebennettgrave.jpg Sheilabennett'sgrave.jpg Trivia *In the books appears McCullough Family, but in the series are Bennetts. *In the books appears Bennett Family, but appear only Mr., Mrs. and Vickie. Category:Main Family Category:Bennett Family Category:Families